I hate edward cullen
by nadiaaidan101
Summary: bella is now a member of lauren mallloy s "crew" this is how you ve never seen bella before
1. random chapter keep reading!

Bella POV  
There I was walking down to the alter to meet Edward, my soon too be husband. I had no idea where the hell my dad was strange... My grandpa "Papa Smurf" walked me down aisle in my dads place.  
That`s when I heard the slightest sound of Charlie's police car driving down the aisle he almost hit me but hit Papa Smurf instead Charlie's car was parked on top of him and I was screaming at my dad and crying for Papa Smurf.!!The worst part was my dad showed up in a Speedo!! My dad hoped out of his car and with a gun and bellowed  
"You are under arrest for sexual harassment Edward!"  
"What!! Why?? What did I do!?"Then my dad shot him right in the chest  
BANG!


	2. truth or dare day

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of my beepign alarm clock. Urg!! I`m gonna kill the person who invented alarm was a really weird dream I wonder if I`m the only one who has weird dreams like that like... URG! I hate Edward Cullen!!!!! The only good part of that dream was my dad shooting Edward.I hate Edward Cullen because I`m the hottest girl in school ,Bella Swan, and I`m dating Jacob black the hottest guy in school. I have the sexiest best friends in school Lauren Malloy and Jessica. I`m so popular it's almost unbearable!!

Rosalie POV

"Alice, look who just showed up! Little Miss Snotty" I snarled.  
Today she showed up in 6 inch stilettos in her red convertible. When she got out of her car she almost fell on her face!! What a loser!! GAWD! I know that she has a lot of wannabe`s but I`m definitely not one of them !!!

Edward pov.

Why can`t Bella like me already!! I know she has Jacob and all but all the other girls at school think I`m hot it's pathetic really … she's so hot you could bake cookies on her …

Bella pov.

Today Lauren myself Jacob Jessica Seth and Mike decided to ditch. Seth is Jacobs best friend, Seth is dating Jessica, Lauren and Mike are dating too. We all sat on the beach making out until we got tired of that so we decided to play truth or dare.  
"Jessica Truth Or Dare" I waggled my eyebrows at her  
"Dare" She Smirked  
"I dare you to go skinny dipping"  
"Dammn I'm looking forward to this!!" Seth Howled, So Jeesica took off all her clothes and ran into the water wailing about how cold it was. When she got back it was her turn.  
"Truth or dare Bella"  
"Dare" I said no way it can be worse then hers  
"Well now it's time for payback Bella!!" She laughed, " you're dare is... Ask out Edward Cullen!! But He can't know it's a date." _OMG Jessica's so evil!!__  
_"Okay! It's my turn guys!!" Lauren yelled, "Jakeey... Truth or dare" She Smiled Innocently  
"Dare!" He Smiled and pumped his fists in the air_, Sighh he sooo dreamy__  
__"_Okay Jakey I dare you to.. Dress up like a girl for the talent show and sing 'Sexy Back' and do the Macarena" Jakes face was utter shock.  
"Lauren Truth or Dare" He looked like he was going to explode with laughter  
"Dare" she said  
"I dare you to kiss the principal say 'Call me' and wink" Jacob starting laughing like an insane person  
"Uhmm Mike its your turn" I said still staring at Jacob  
"Okaay.. Seth Truth Or Dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to kiss the lunch lady and touch her mole with a french-fry then eat it sexily" Mike Grinned  
"Jeeze I thought mine was bad i feel for you Seth!" Jacob said  
"Yeah! Well I dare Mike to wear a Speedo to the school dance!!"  
"WHY DIDN'T I GET TO CHOOSE!!" Mike wailed, " And!! I don't own a speedo!!"  
"Buy One" Seth Smiked then walked away


	3. e & b time

Bella pov.  
"Hey Eddie you want to go out on a date tonight ?" I said in my sexiest voice just to see him squirm  
"Yeah! I didn't think you would ever ask" he said gidily  
"Loser!" I coughed  
Then Edward ran after me and said " I`ll pick you up at seven"  
"Uhmm how the hell do you know where i live?"  
"Emm... I don't so meet me at La Fonta "  
"Fine" then I tried to run away which didn't really work because I was wearing my 12 inch stilettos .  
Jessica walked up to me and i snarled "You see what you get me into now I have a date with Edward at La Fonta!! "

For my "date" with Edward I just wore my school clothes there`s no point in dressing up when your going with a nerd. Why did Jesica do this to me! Well ...I better get going.. I don`t want to upset the nerd.  
I pulled up to La Fonta and there was Edward wearing a tux. Weirdo... does he wear a tux to all his dates? I got out of my car and he started smiling like an idiot he tried to have a conversation with me but he stared at my chest the whole time. He forgot to make reservation so we were waiting outside for an hour and it started to rain! When we finally got in we got a seat Edward spilled his coke on me! I moved my chair to the other side of the table after that happened. Edward ordered of the kiddy menu. _Jeasus how much worse can this get! _Then Edward started burping but then Jacob showed up I ran over to him and whispered  
"Jacob! You have to help me!! I need to get out of this date with this loser!!"  
so Jacob pushed him out of the seat and took over!!! Thank god for Jacob. Jacob beat Edward up a little and Edward left with tears in his eyes I felt a little bad but, not really because he was the worst guy I ever went out on a date with. But Jacob and i had a great time  
When I got back to school Edward tried to talk to me and I just ignored him which was pretty hard. I was about ready to kill Jessica. I told her and Lauren about my date they all laughed until they were crying. Then we saw the sign up list for the talent show which brought on another round of laughter we all put Jacobs name up.


End file.
